Largeness
by xxSkitten
Summary: Marluxia ponders Lexaeus's largeness. Lexaeus/Marluxia oneshot.


**LOL YEAH SO I CAN EXPLAIN. I'm trying to start a revolution of MarLex, 511, Lexluxia and yeah. I wrote down at least 20+ plot ideas during Drama class so be prepared to see a LOT of me on the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Archive. And possibly on deviantArt as well since I just sent in a request for a MarLex group. SO YEAH READ NOW. 8D;;**

Why was Lexaeus so damn huge?

It was often Marluxia thought of this whenever he spotted number V on occasion, and sometimes even alone in his room. Never in his life had he seen someone as big as Lexaeus. Standing roughly six feet tall, he was probably somewhere near 300 pounds, all of pure muscle. That brought up another question…how _did_ he get quite so large?

Marluxia, alone in the farther corners of his extensive garden, pondered this, and his mind came up with several possibilities.

_Is his element a contributing factor?_ Possibly, the Graceful Assassin wouldn't doubt it. Rocks are heavy. Therefore, Lexaeus is heavy. It was simple…wasn't it? The pink-haired man frowned in thought. There must be more to it than that.

_Does he work out?_ Marluxia blinked at the thought. He'd have to look into that.

_Does he use steroids?_ Marluxia frowned. _I surely hope not._ Though, it wasn't entirely ruled out. No one could forget the day Luxord's "secret stash" was discovered by a poor, unsuspecting Demyx. The poor fellow was never the same since.

… … … … Number XI was out of ideas now, which made him slightly annoyed. As entrusted leader of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia was the sharpest of the team, why else would he be chosen for the job? And yet, such a thing as one man's bulk troubled him? It was preposterous.

Slightly out of sorts, Marluxia strolled through the garden, heading for the painfully gray door that lead to the hallway of The Castle That Never Was. He wasn't due at Castle Oblivion for at least another hour or so, and he needed fresh air to think.

Idly walking down the corridor, searching his brain for more possibilities of this troubling subject, he dully noted at the back of his mind that, in all the times he had ever thought about the Silent Hero, his mind had never dwelled on him for quite as long as it had now. However, he was too submerged in his thoughts to dwell upon that fact for more than a split second. So deep in thought was he that the Assassin nearly didn't notice as the very subject of his thoughts almost walked past him without a second thought.

Marluxia, startled out of his thoughts by the irony of the situation presented to him, looked at Lexaeus with an unreadable expression, or so he thought. The Silent Hero stopped dead in his tracks, and, slightly unnerved by the blatant deer-in-headlights look number XI gave him, met his stare with a slightly abashed look.

"…Can I help you, XI?"

Gathering his senses hastily, Marluxia awkwardly cleared his throat. "Number V. May I ask you a question?"

Lexaeus just gazed at him, expression thoughtful. "You may…?"

"…" To his frustration, the pink-haired Assassin was, for once, lost for words. Marluxia's gaze slowly traveled to the ground. His mouth opened every few moments only to close again, frustrating him more and more each time.

As the silence stretched on, the Silent Hero's patience wore thinner with each passing second.

"If you have something to ask me, ask me when you are ready instead of wasting your time, XI." Stressing the last words with blatant exasperation, he turned away and walked off without another word.

As Marluxia was left to stare, he mentally cursed himself, fisting his hands roughly in aggravation.

_What the hell was that? Why did I lose my words for no reason, at the worst possible time at that?_

The Assassin slowly sunk to his knees, growling in slowly building irascibility.

_Now I'll never know._

That knowledge somehow stung the most, pinching his chest where his heart used to be.

…_But that's okay…_

It was then that XI had a sudden epiphany. He grinned, almost sadistically, to himself. He rose from the ground, dusting himself off slightly before slickly flipping his hair dramatically behind his shoulders and out of his face.

…_I'll go find out for myself._

**LOL HOORAY FOR SUGGESTIVE ENDINGS. Sorry this is sorta rushed, I have to go take a shower.**

**Did you like it? If you did, help me spread the MarLex love by any means necessary that doesn't break the law! This pairing needs more lurves. 3 Oh and also, REVIEW PL0X. I wanna know what you think~ 8D**


End file.
